When the Love Falls
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Les rêves peuvent être plus forts que l'amour, mais le cœur sait toujours ce qu'il veut… Recueil d'OS sur Finn et Rachel. Spoiler, 4.4. Également Rachel/Finn/Brody.
1. When the Love Falls

_Fic écrite dans le cadre d'un défi sur Livejournal- le défi musique- qui consistait à écrire une histoire- fanfiction ou originale- en rapport avec une musique. Là où l'histoire se corse, ce que la lecture doit être équivalente à la durer de la chanson. __**When the Love Falls**__ a donc été écrite par rapport à __**When the Love Falls**__ du pianiste coréen __**Yiruma**__. Il va s'en dire qu'ici, j'ai totalement échoué, puisque qu'on peut écouter deux fois la pièce durant la lecture (moui…exactement deux fois…), mais je me sentais pas le courage de couper alors j'ai laissé comme tel. Et… Hum… Finn est un peu OOC ici, je l'avoue, mais allons-y avec le fait qu'il peut maturer un l'espace d'un an! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : FinnRachel**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Les rêves peuvent être plus forts que l'amour, mais le cœur sait toujours ce qu'il veut…

* * *

><p><strong>When the love falls<strong>

Finn savait que ce moment était pour arrive un jour. Il l'avait sut à l'instant même où ils s'étaient tous les deux mis d'accord pour plonger dans cette relation, même en sachant que leurs avenir ne se croisaient en aucun lieu. Il le savait et pourtant, il ne s'était pas préparé à ce qu'il survienne aussitôt. Il pensait avoir encore un long moment devant lui, au moins une année. À vrai dire- il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer- il en était stupidement venu à penser qu'il serait capable de la faire changer d'ide; que leur amour serait suffisamment fort pour la garder auprès de lui. Mais il avait sûrement oublié, quelque part au cours de la route, que c'était de Rachel Berry dont il était question. Que l'amour de la scène était beaucoup plus fort chez elle que l'amour envers Finn Hudson ne pourrait jamais l'être.

La météo s'était liguée contre lui comme tant d'autres choses ces derniers jours. Ce soleil qui par un pur hasard brillait en traître de l'autre côté de la large baie vitrée, ces oiseaux qui pépiaient si joyeusement qu'ils vous donnaient l'envie de les rejoindre et de chanter avec eux et cette légère brise fraîche qu'il avait ressentit en sortant de la voiture, celle qui vous donnait un impression de renouveau. Finn ne parvenait pas à desserrer les dents face à ce spectacle. Il aurait espéré quelque chose du peu moins clément pour s'aider à affronter la situation. Quelque chose d'aussi sombre et lourd que son cœur, des nuages, de la pluie, un orage. La tempête rageait en lui et n'attendait que le moment de s'exposer au grand jour.

Kurt l'avait accompagné, Puck également. Ils les sentaient derrière lui alors que leurs regards brûlaient son dos, tous les deux en retrait. Comme si Puck avait compris qu'il avait besoin d'intimité, si futile soit-elle- ou que Kurt le retenait de dire des idioties, ce qui semblait plus crédible. Et lui, lui, il se tenait quelque part au milieu de l'aéroport. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de faire le décompte des personnes qui allaient et venaient de chaque côté de lui, transportant des bagages, faisant leurs adieux ou célébrant leurs retrouvailles. À certain point, il en avait presqu'oublié leur présence; il n'y avait que le brouhaha constant pour le lui rappeler. Il n'avait de yeux que pour elle.

C'était probablement de la voir qui le maintenait là, droit et rigide comme à l'armée, et qui tenait à distance les tremblements qu'il sentait désagréablement naître dans son bas-ventre et mourir instantanément pour laisser place à d'autre plus puissants encore. Il avait l'envie de l'enlever qui le démangeait. Il arrivait même à s'imaginer en train de le faire. Férocement, il luttait contre son envie de courir vers Rachel, de la soulever dans ses bras et l'amener ailleurs, très loin de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler new York et la scène. Dans un endroit où ils pourraient vieillir paisiblement, chantant de vieilles ballades romantiques. Aussi désuète et clichée était cette idée, elle n'empêchait pas Finn Hudson de sourire comme un idiot.

Il aurait pu prendre une chance. Il aurait dut le faire. Comme cette fois où, un an plutôt, il avait pris la chance de l'embrasser lors de leur prestation aux Nationales .Une erreur qui, même si elle lui avait valut des semaines à se faire détester par certain membres des new Directions, lui avait donné droit à une année d'amour et de bonheur. Il aurait du saisir cette chance, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il l'avait laissé filer derrière lui, ses yeux tendrement posés sur la silhouette de Rachel…

Elle embrassait une dernière fois ses deux pères. Un élan de jalousie monta comme une vrille quelque part en lui, venant nouer sa gorge. Chaque étreinte qu'elle réservait à un autre en était une de moins pour lui. Finn soupira. Elle n'était pas encore disparue de sa vie que la chaleur de son corps lui manquait déjà entre ses bras. Il se sentait étrangement 'vide' sans sa tête posée contre son torse. Il réprima un frisson au souvenir de ses mains parcourant son dos nu, et ramena son attention sur elle. Il se sentait tellement égoïste. Néanmoins, il n'essaya même pas de repousser le sentiment négatif qui risquait de lui pourrir la vie. Point plus qu'il n'essaya de combattre l'air morose qui s'accentuait un peu plus sur les traits de son visage à chaque instant qui s'écoulait. Aussi mal ça lui faisait, il avait Rachel Berry dans la peau.

Il cligna des yeux. Soudainement, elle n'embrassait plus ses pères; elle se tenait devant lui. Souriant. Rayonnante. Ensorcelante. L'étincelle du rêve et de l'aventure brillait dans la noirceur de ses iris. Finn ne réalisa qu'elle le tenait sous son charme et qu'il avait cessé de respirer lorsque leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, laissant ses jointures picoter agréablement. Et ressentit l'effet à travers tout son bras, voyageant aussi lentement qu'une onde le pouvait vers son cœur. Il n'aurait jamais assez de cette sensation. Comment deux personnes qui s'aimaient, entre qui l'air était emplit de filament électriques et qui voyaient des étoiles à travers un simple duo chanté, pouvaient-ils s'en retrouver réduit à autant de douleur? Rachel referma sa main chaude autour de la sienne, bien plus grande, et serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, lui transmettant des vagues de réconfort. Ce fait fut suffisant pour le rassurer sur le fait que le monde n'allait pas s'effondrer. Sa gorge se dénoua doucement et il parvient même à parler, sa voix atrocement rauque et incertaine.

-Alors, c'est terminé, c'est ça? Plus d'erreurs et d'espoirs de renouer? Nos chemins ne se recroiseront plus?

Son ton était interrogatif, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question; c'était davantage une déclaration. Une façon de s'obliger à réaliser des faits qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler. Ce n'était qu'il ne voulait pas le croire ou l'accepter, c'était plus que ça lui semblait impossible. Comme s'il était détaché des évènements qui chamboulaient sa vie. Une chaleur familière l'obligea à quitter les yeux de Rachel et à les baisser sur ses mains. Elle les tenait désormais entre ses mains, pressant fermement. Comme chaque fois où ils s'étaient laissé emporté par ses émotions ou sa stupidité et où elle avait voulu le ramener à l'ordre, auprès d'elle .Un geste simple qui allait cruellement lui manquer.

Lorsqu'elle lui répondit finalement, sa voix était brisée, jurant outrageusement avec l'éclat de ses yeux et les quelques larmes qui venaient de trouver refuge dans ses yeux. Finn aurait juré que le soleil, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, s'était terni à cet instant. Il retira ses mains de celles de la jeune femme, se refusant de gémir à la sensation perdue, et s'empressa d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ses mains à plat au centre de son torse et leva le menton.

-C'est terminé, Finn. Plus d'erreurs.

Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. En vain, d'autres naissaient.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire pour te retenir, Rachel? Demanda le jeune homme sans retenir la supplication qui perçait sa voix.

Elle mordit sa lèvre, laissa ses doigts glisser contre son torse dans une caresse nerveuse. Ses doigts se refermèrent fermement contre le tissu. Elle pouvait le sentir à travers; elle sentait sa peau. S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces gens autour d'eux et s'il n'y avait pas eu le tic-tac constant de la montre qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles en guise de rappel que ses rêves étaient à porter de main, elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui retirer son chandail et de faire de ce moment leur dernière fois. La veille ne lui avait pas suffit; son corps demandait encore les caresses et la rudesse du sien.

-Rien, souffla-t-elle sans le regarder. Tu sais que tu ne peux rien dire, Finn…

-C'est égoïste, Rachel, mais je ne suis pas près à te laisser partir encore.

L'une de ses mains quitta son dos et se posa sur sa joue, la prenant en coupe. Elle avait la peau si douce… Rachel s'appuya dans son étreinte, mais garda obstinément son regard rivé sur un banc délaissé. Elle n'arriverait jamais à maîtriser les fêlures de sa voix.

-Tu savais, Finn. C'était notre accord. Entre mes rêves et l'amour, j'ai choisi mes rêves. Rester ici et les abandonner, ce serait choisir de ne jamais être totalement moi.

Finn laissa tomber sa main contre sa hanche.

-Mais tu aimes?

Encore une fois, il ne chercha pas à cacher ses sentiments, sa peur et son hésitation forçant les mots. À son tour, il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier.

-Oui… plus que tout. Je t'aime sincèrement, Finn.

La façon qu'elle avait de prononcer son nom encore et encore le fit déglutir. Ce n'est que là qu'il s'aperçut du nœud qui obstruait sa gorge. Le gémissement franchit ses lèvres cette fois. À son tour, elle avait posé ses mains sur ses joues, caressant ses cernes du bout des doigts, témoins de sa nuit blanche. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et elle se retira du baiser.

-Tu m'oublieras, Finn. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Tu trouveras une autre fille à aimer et tu seras heureux. Tu es fais pour ça Finn, pour l'amour. Je ne le suis pas.

-Tu m'oublieras aussi?

Un ton enfantin. Un air idiot. Une moue adorable. Le cœur de Rachel se serra. Un instant, elle considéra l'idée de rester entre ses bras une autre année et de remettre à plus tard la poursuite de ses rêves à un autre moment, mais elle la repoussa aussi qu'elle était venue. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal. Ni à elle ni à lui.

-Non, jamais. Chaque chanson que je chanterai, je la chanterai pour toi. C'est ma douleur qui fera de moi une étoile de Broadway. Tous les grands ont une histoire constituée de drames, non? Bientôt, je te remercierai pour ça.

-J'irai te voir, Rachel, répondit-il avec conviction. Je te promets que je serai là le soir de ton premier spectacle.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais il raffermit son étreinte, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

-Non, surtout pas. Ça ne ferais que rendre les choses plus difficiles pour nous deux.

-Je ne peux pas croire que je te laisse partir, Rachel, mais je vais le faire. Si c'est la seule façon pour toi d'être heureuse…

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, pressant son visage sur son torse. Il entreprit de mémoriser des sensations qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. C'était la dernière fois; son corps en aurait mal longtemps.

-Merci, Finn. Prends soin de toi…

Et se frôlèrent une dernière fois leurs lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher d'approfondit le baiser. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, elle se retira. Rachel se détourna de lui et se fondit rapidement dans la foule de gens pressés. Les yeux de Finn restèrent fixés un long moment sur l'endroit où elle avait disparut. Jusqu'au moment où il sentit une main serrer la sienne. Kurt et son sourire compatissant; Kurt sans qui il n'aurait pas fait tout ce chemin. Et une main se referma sur son épaule. Puck et sa bonne volonté; Puck qui ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

-Aller, viens mec. Rester ici va juste te faire déprimer encore plus.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois vers la sortie, Finn réalisa que Rachel Berry avait tort sur un point. Il allait certainement trouver une autre fille à aimer- peut-être même plus vite qu'il ne voulait le croire- mais jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Chaque sensation qu'elle avait fait naître chez lui était gravée en lui, quelque part parmi ses plus beaux souvenirs. Et il savait que malgré ses promesses, lorsque Rachel performerait pour la première fois sur la scène de Broadway, Kurt et lui seraient là, dans l'ombre de la salle et dans l'anonymat, pour l'encourager… Le premier amour, celui qui n'était pas obligé ou qui n'avait pas d'intérêt personnel, était comme un fantôme qui même trente ans après hantait le cœur d'un homme…


	2. L'étoile qui t'habite contre mon coeur

_Écrit par la nuit du FOF de janvier 2012, en une heure, sous le thème 'étoile' et sous celui 'neige'. Pour davantage d'informations concernant les nuits, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, le lien est sur mon profil…_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : <strong>Rachel/Finn

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux créateurs de Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Épisode 02X12 (?, celui de la Saint-Valentin). Rachel ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>L'étoile qui t'habite contre mon coeur<strong>

Elle était seule, elle ne l'avait plus à ses côtés. Définitivement abandonnée. Elle devait s'y faire, il en avait choisit une autre. _Quinn_. Ou plutôt, elle devait se blâmer, tout était de sa faute. C'était elle qui l'avait trompé, elle qui avait embrassé un autre garçon. _Puck_. Son meilleur ami de surcroît. Il ne représentait rien pour elle- personne ne représentait rien pour elle, sauf _Finn_- mais pour lui, ça représentait énormément.

Elle aurait dut savoir, ne pas commettre la même erreur qu'avait commis Quinn un an avant elle. Avec le même garçon en plus. Comment pouvait-elle espérer ensuite qu'il lui pardonne? Surtout lorsqu'elle savait qu'il aimait encore Quinn au moins de leur séparation?

Rachel étouffa ses sanglots en enfouissant son visage dans sa veste. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de ses pères. Elle avait l'habitude de se confier à eux, d'être proche d'eux et de vouloir attirer l'attention. Elle était une reine du drama, qu'y pouvait-elle! Mais ce soir, alors que son cœur était brisé, alors que se terminait la soirée de Saint-Valentin qu'elle avait longtemps attendu, elle voulait restée seule sur le balcon. Seule pour ruminer ses idées noires et pour pleurer.

En quelque sorte, Mercedes avait raison. Toutes ses idoles étaient seules lorsqu'elles avaient entamé leur carrière et lorsqu'elles étaient devenues célèbres. C'était peut-être son destin. Peut-être que cette histoire se passait parce qu'il fallait qu'elle soit seule pour devenir une star et accomplir ses rêves d'être un jour sur Broadway.

Mais Finn… Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Elle ne voulait pas le faire. Depuis le moment où le Glee Club s'était relevé de ses cendres, ça avait été elle et lui. Comme duo, comme chanteur. Elle avait tout fait pour l'avoir et elle l'avait laissé filer. Mais l'amour était toujours là, en elle.

_Rien n'arrive pour rien, Rachel. Sois forte, Barbra ne pleurerait pas sur un homme. _

Se réconfortante des paroles dans sa tête, Rachel releva la tête. Elle essuya ses yeux de ses manches de manteau et jeta un regard sur le ciel. Juste à temps pour voir passer une étoile filante. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir à son vœux, il se fit de lui-même, s'imposa parmi tout ce qu'elle aurait pu vouloir souhaite.

Qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait, qu'importent les concessions qu'elle aurait affaire, elle voulait le revoir dans sa vie. Mais elle voulait qu'il revienne de lui-même, elle ne voulait pas l'y forcer. Elle avait déjà vu ce qui en ressortait.

Sa main glissa vers son cou, saisissant le pendentif en forme d'étoile que Finn lui avait offert le jour même. Maintenant qu'elle le portait contre son cœur, il serait partout avec elle. Qu'il lui ait tout de même offert, c'était une preuve : il éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour elle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et elle murmura :

_-Je t'aime, Finn Hudson. _


	3. Un coeur qui s'effondre

_Écrit dans le cadre des Nuit du FOF (février 2012), pour le thème 'pointe', à écrire en une heure._

* * *

><p><strong>Paring : <strong>Rachel/Finn

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

[Spoiler 03.11] Lorsque Rachel reçoit sa lettre de NYADA, elle ne sait plus où elle en est…

* * *

><p><strong>Un cœur qui s'effondre<strong>

La dernière fois qu'elle avait enfilé ses pointes, de beaux chaussons de ballet roses qui feraient mourir d'envie bien des ballerines, Rachel sortait encore avec Jesse St-James. Enfin, c'était plutôt quelques jours après qu'il l'ait rejeté. Déçue- par elle-même et par le garçon qui ne s'était pas gêné pour lui briser le cœur- et vexée, cette Rachel Berry qui n'avait pas encore maturée et qui était toujours, sous bien des points, égoïste, avait radicalement cessé les leçons de ballet, au grand damne de ses pères qui y avaient investis une fortune. Remettre les pieds dans la salle de danse ne faisait que ramener aux souvenirs de l'adolescente son échec avec Jesse et tous les beaux moments qu'ils y avaient passés à donner ensembles.

Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle réenfila ses pointes, elles étaient trop serrées aux orteils. Elle grimaça et y força ses pieds avant de se tenir devant le grand miroir. Il y avait cette courbure dans ses épaules, qui les faisait retomber vers l'avant et accentuait l'air déprimé de ses yeux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rachel Berry ne savait plus qui elle était.

Encore la veille, certaine de ne pas être reçue à NYADA, elle avait fait une croix sur plusieurs de ses rêves et avait accepté la proposition en mariage de Finn. Ça lui avait semblé naturel sur le moment; il était l'homme de sa vie, jamais elle n'en aimerait d'autres. Et pour la première fois, elle voyait leurs futures se croiser. Elle aurait du temps pour lui; il avait une place pour Finn dans sa vie et ce même aux côtés de la carrière qu'elle comptait toujours avoir.

Or, l'arrivée de cette lettre aujourd'hui, son nom sur la liste des finalistes, était venue bouleverser le monde qu'elle venait enfin d'accepter. Et quand Kurt lui avait demandé si elle l'avait annoncé à Finn, son bonheur s'était effacé pour laisser place au désarroi.

Rachel ne savait plus. Elle voulait NYADA, elle en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps. Mais Finn… elle lui avait promis. L'abandonner derrière s'avérerait bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait cru lorsque, à la fin de l'année précédente, ils s'étaient replongés dans cette relation.

Et elle était incertaine de pouvoir avoir les deux.

Ses larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues, Rachel se laissa bercer par la musique, pivotant d'un côté à l'autre de la salle. Alors que son cœur menaçait de s'effondrer, elle avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Finn ne pouvait pas l'être; la danse, elle, le pouvait.


	4. Le silence de ta présence

_Écrit pour le défi ''premier rendez-vous'' sur bingo_fr._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: RachelFinn/Brody_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

><p><em>Note: Spoilers de l'épisode 4.4, fuyez si vous ne voulez pas les connaître!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Le silence de ta présence<strong>

Rachel ne s'était attendue à rien de cette soirée avant qu'elle ne débute. Au moment où ses lèvres avaient touchées celles de Brody, ses attentes s'étaient élevées vers l'impossible, certaine qu'elle pourrait à nouveau être heureuse avec lui. Il était venu un temps pour elle de faire une croix sur son passé. Mais le passé c'était mis dans l'idée de la rattrapper...

Le silence s'éternisa longtemps. Lourd, gêné, empli de non-dits. Il y avait de la colère, de la douleur également. La joue qui aurait dut être n'était qu'une pointe infime de la gamme d'émotions qui planait sur le seuil, presqu'inexistante. Ils se regardaient, mais leurs regards se fuyaient, effrayés par ce qu'ils verraient dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils savaient, mais ils ne voulaient pas admettre la vérité de ce moment.

Derrière, Brody se sentait de trop. La gêne venait de lui également. Il n,avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise, c'était l'évidence même. Ce gaillard qui se tenait à la porte, qui avait perdu son sourire quelques secondes après que cette dernière eut été ouverte, qui ravalait désormais cet éclat blessé qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer sur ses traits, c'était Finn.

Culpabilité.

La posture de Rachel- ses épaules qui s'enfonçaient pour rendre sa silhouette voûtée, ses oreteils qui pointaient et se pliaient dans un geste involontaire et répétitif- transpirait cette culpabilité, même aux yeux de Brody. D'avoir été en train de l'embrasser quelques secondes plutôt, de s'être laissée faire et d'avoir oubliée Finn. Mais il y avait aussi ladouleur dont transperçait ses muscles crispés. Celle d'avoir été trahis, abandonnée. De ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles.

Brody le regarde. Il aurait du vouloir s'éclipser, leur laisser un moment d'intimité- il avait pourtant dit à Rachel qu'il comprenait ses sentiments- mais c'était plus fort que lui. Finn l'intriguait. Qu'il disparaisse et réaparaisse ainsi alors que son absence avait causée tant de souffrance lui était incompréhensible. Rachel méritait mieux que ça.

Leurs regards se croisèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Rachel. Quelques secondes avant que Finn ne remène le sien sur elle. Mais ce fut suffisant. Pour que chacun puisse lire la haine dans les yeux de l'autre. Pour que Brody ressente toute la possessivité qui émanait de l'autre homme. Pour que Finn ressente l'égoïsme du côté de Brody. Et pour que chacun sache que l'autre n'était pas prêt à lui céder Rachel.

Elle fut la première à briser le silence.

-Finn...

Un souffle éteint par les sanglots qui amena Brody à se rapprocher, à poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, pressant légèrement pour lui rappeler égoïstement qu'il était là. Un soufle éteint par les sanglots qui amena Finn à faire un pas devant, à se saisir de la main e Rachel pourvenir la presser contre son coeur, pour qu'elle en sente les battements et sache qu'il était toujours là. Deux gestes similiaires, deux instincts identiques. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Encore par-dessus l'épaule de Rachel. Cette fois, ils étaient froids, agacés.

Elle brisa le contact entre leurs trois corps, soudainement prise d'un violent vertige. La douleur lui transperçait plus seulement le coeur, elle lui vrillait la colonne également, remontant vers sa nuque pour s'attaquer à son crâne. Elle tituba légèrement, déséquilibrée. Ces deux présences, vibrante d'amour et de haine, l'effrayait. Elle s'obligea à reculer, bouscula Brody, mais l'ignora lorsqu'il tenta de la garder près de lui.

Elle avait mille questions en tête. Pourquoi il était parti? Ce qu'il avait fait dans l'armée? Comment il l'avait retrouvé? Pourquoi il revenait alors qu'elle parvenait à peine à l'oublier? Et surtout, pourquoi au moment où elle avait son premier rendez-vous avec Brody, pourquoi faillait-il gâcher ce moment également? Le silence lui nouait la gorge, laissant en suspend toutes ces questions. Rien ne franchissait ses lèvres sinon un gémissement, une plainte d'espoir désabusé, lorsque ses genoux cognèrent contre le sol. Ses jambes la lâchèrent, l'obligeant à s'effondrer dans la douleur.

Ils esquiessèrent un geste vers elle, tous les deux. Avec la même spontanéité, la même tendresse, le même amour. Un synchronisme parfait. D'un regard, elle les dissuada d'approcher davantage. Elle ne voulait pas être étouffée par leur présence. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle avait retrouvée sa voix. Un élan de courage la força à se relever, à revenir vers Finn.

-Pourquoi tu es ici, Finn? Pourquoi tu ne portes pas ton uniforme?

Elle espérait qu'il ne réponde pas. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle ne voulait pas être obligée de choisir. Mais Finn sourit à demi, triste, mais amoureux.

-J'ai pensé que j'avais fais une erreur, tu me manquais Rachel.

Nouveau pincement au coeur. Nouvelle vibration de douleur qui traversait son corps. Comme s'il venait de la frapper.

-Et tu crois que tu ne m'as pas manqué?

Il écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-J'ai eu mal, Finn. J'ai eu tellement mal depuis que tu es parti. Depuis que tu m'as abandonné sur le quai de la gare. Tous les jours. Mais tu n'as jamais donné de nouvelle, tu ne t'es jamais informé de moi auprès de Kurt. Je ne serais pas venue à NYADA pour toi, tu sais?

-Rachel...

Elle sentit ses mains qui encadrait son visage. Elle sentit son souffle qui était trop près d'elle. Elle sentit les larmes qui glissait sur ses joues. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

-Tu m'as oublié, c'est ça? Pour lui?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il adressait un regard empli hargne et blessé à Brody. Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Laissa le silence se prolonger.

-Laisse-moi, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Encore cette voix brisée par les sanglots. Encore cette culpabilité qui s'entremêlait avec la douleur. La voix de Finn s'éleva, prononça son nom avec plus de douceur, presqu'avec désolation. Là aussi il y avait de la douleur, de la tristesse, de la culpabilité. Percevoir cette dernière émotion chez lui en fit éprouver à Brody aussi. Il n'avait pas sa place là. Cette jalousie était déplacée. Rachel avait une histoire, il ne pouvait pas la lui enlever en se montrant égoïste.

-Laisse-moi, Finn, dit-elle encore, peut-être dans une tonalité qui sonnait trop aiguë. Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi.

Elle sentit ses mains retomber, le froid sur ses joues qu'il venait de bruler de ses paumes. Il recula, s'éloigna derrière le seuil. Ses derniers mots eurent raison d'elle, eurent l'effets d'un poignard au coeur, la firent s'effondrer de nouveau.

-Alors j'ai peut-être fait une erreur, Rachel. Pas celle que je croyais. Je me suis trompée en revenant, peut-être même en t'aimant...

Brody hésita un instant. Il ferait peut-être mieux de partir, mais la voir ainsi lui brisait le coeur. Alors il se promit que, malgré les difficultés, il mènerait leur premier rendez-vous jusqu'au bout, et qu'il ne quitterait pas cet appartement avant d'être parvenu à la consoler.

Rachel sentit ses bras autour d'elle, ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle se laissa aller contre son torse, souillant son chandail de ses larmes. Il n'aurait pas dut assister à cette scène. Elle avait honte. Et pourtant, elle le remercia silencieuse d'être toujours là, de ne pas avoir fuit devant le désastre de leur rendez-vous...


	5. Stars Shine in Your Eyes

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent 2013 de la Ficothèque ardente._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing : FinnRachel_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux créateurs de Glee_

* * *

><p><strong>Stars Shine in Your Eyes<strong>

- Quand j'avais cinq ans et qu'on me demandait ce que je voulais être, je répondais toujours qu'un jour je serais une étoile. Je suppose que j'ai échoué.

Finn cessa d'embrasser son cou. Il aurait dut savoir que ce n'était pas la façon de consoler Rachel Berry. Il se releva sur ses coudes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Non, c'est faux, lui dit-il. Je sais que tu as réussis.

Rachel sourit, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

- Finn, c'est la sixième fois qu'on me rejette à une audition ce mois-ci. C'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas une étoile...

- Non, non, Rachel, insista Finn. Je les vois dans tes yeux. Quand tu es sur le point de t'abandonner, je les vois apparaître et je peux te jurer que tu en deviens une.

Rachel aurait dut être mortifiée. La façon dont Finn avait de comparer les étoiles à ses orgasmes lui donnaient presque envie de se cacher. Presque. La douleur de ses rejets la retenait toutefois. Si elle pouvait être l'étoile de Finn juste un moment alors peut-être, peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à oublier sa douleur. Ne disait-on pas que l'orgasme était toujours le meilleur des remèdes ?

- Fais-moi devenir une étoile, souffla-t-elle.


End file.
